elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
Elfen Lied Anime Transcript - Episode 11
Our intent is to have fully fleshed out, fanmade transcripts of all fourteen (as of 2015) episodes of the Elfen Lied anime, its English-language dub in specific. This means that in addition to the dialogue, there will be "stage directions" to describe the scenes. This transcript will be of the 2007 English language dub for the anime, with the subtitles in English as well. "Stage directions" will be noted in brackets. Subtitle dialogue, where it differs from the English dub text, will be marked off by parentheses next to the English version. The absence of a subbed dialogue marker simply means that the dialogue is the same in both versions. Translation and transliteration issues will be discussed in a bottom section after the transcript is done. To clear up confusion, the DVD edition of Elfen Lied recently released by ADV's subsidiaries will be used, so the subtitles listed are the official ADV translation. Please keep this in mind regarding any translations, as both the dub dialogue and English subtitles will be written as they are spoken/written on screen. In ADV's translations, some characters names are romanized as Nyu, Kohta, Bandoh, etc. These transcripts, in their previous dialogue form, originated from: http://animetranscripts.wikispaces.com/. Elfen Lied Episode 11: Complication ~ Vermischung Prologue Isobe: You're thinking -- why do they keep her locked in that tank? Number 35 has a full range of her vectors at a range of eleven meters. Shirakawa: Mm-hmm. Isobe: If you ask me, she has a very good shot defeating Lucy. Then again, every instinct she has tells her to kill human beings. How do you plan to make her cooperate? After all, it's almost impossible to restrain her. Or perhaps you feel you can appeal to her emotions. Saito: Thanks for waiting. Shirakawa: You must be... Saito: Yes, I'm Saito, but she calls me Mom. Act One Saito: There's nothing in her vitals to prevent us from doing it. But I doubt she'll be able to stand on her own. You do realize that we've kept her isolated in that chamber ever since she was born. Um, you're really going to let her out? Shirakawa: That's right. Isobe: As long as Number 35 has been here, Saito has worked with her, but that doesn't mean... Saito: I think she'll listen to me. We talk through the speakers every day. I'm the only voice she really knows. She calls me "mom." It's strange, isn't it? But every girl needs a mommy. I've never seen her face before. So, it feels like I'm meeting my long-lost daughter. I bet you she'll recognize me when she sees me. Shirakawa: Get ready. Saito: Sure. Isobe: So you really think she can persuade Number 35? Shirakawa: Even if she is the strongest Diclonius, Number 35 is still just a child. As far as she knows, Saito is her parent, her only human contact. Number 35 won't do anything that might tear them apart. Isobe: In theory, but is there any evidence to prove that she'll listen? Shirakawa: If kindness doesn't work. I'm sure threats will. Isobe: Threats...? Shirakawa: Soon after she was born. Number 35 went into surgery. A bomb was implanted in her body. Isobe: A bomb?! Why wasn't I told? isn't that a little drastic? Shirakawa: Perhaps at the time it was drastic, but there's no doubt it's useful now. If Number 35 doesn't listen to Saito, we'll detonate the bomb and kill her. (Flashback to Director Kakuzawa's office) Shirakawa: A bomb? Does Chief Kurama know? Director Kakuzawa: Kurama agreed to it. He was a responsible father, after all, and he didn't want his daughter to hurt people. Shirakawa: Hmm. Director Kakuzawa: I used the bomb as a leash to make sure he never stray too far from his assigned duties. But, unfortunately, he disobeyed me and allowed a Silpelit to escape. (Shirakawa gasps). I'm glad it happened. It gives her a chance to recoup the money we've spent on keeping her alive. (End Flashback) Saito: I'm releasing the partitions. (Saito turns the chamber control key, alarms sound as the containment chamber opens; Saito walks up to the chamber's opening as fluid spills onto the floor) Mariko, come on out. Don't be scared. It's okay, sweetie. Come out now. Isobe: This is... Saito: Good. (Her arms outstretched, she sees Mariko's filter tube come off as she falls forward) Ohh. Isobe: You think it's safe to let her get that close? Shirakawa: He's been given the warning. (Looks back at the technician controlling Mariko's bombs) He can set it off. (His finger edges towards the button) Saito: You poor thing, oh you're so thin... You know who I am, Mariko? Mariko: Moh, Mommy? Saito: (Very pleased) Oh. Mariko: Uh...No you're not. (Saito's eyes go wide as she feels something; Mariko's power rips her in two, digestive organs and perhaps her rib cage on display and splattering all over the chamber entrance-way) Isobe: Uh..., Shirakwa! (Mariko slowly rises to her feet, her power negating the weakness of her body, as she smiles and focuses on Shirakawa, who turns to look at the technician) Shirakawa: Detonate the bomb! Now! (The technician attempts this, only to be knocked aside as Mariko shatters the glass partition using Saito's upper torso) Isobe: I knew this was gonna go wrong. (Isobe runs and hits a red switch hidden inside a nearby wall; the larger facility outside them is alerted, but their own fates seem sealed; Isobe shouts to Shirakawa) Shirakawa! Get out of here! (Phoenix-like, Mariko rises over Shirakawa, her full power on display, and ready to do twice over to Shirakawa what was done to Saito; Shirakawa finds she cannot move; As Mariko's vectors move in for the kill if not torture, her right arm explodes and is torn off entirely; crying, she falls to the ground in blood and pain; cowering now as she holds her stump; Shirakawa turns back and sees the expiring Saito is the one who did this, literally with her last breath) (Security Officers burst in through another window, their weapons trained on Mariko) Shirakawa: Move quickly. She's unable to use her vectors while she's in a state of pain. (The guards surround Mariko, and one holds her head against the ground with his boot; multiple weapons are now trained on her at point-blank range) ''You've learned a lesson. If you don't listen to us, you're going to suffer, a lot more than you're suffering now. '''Mariko': Ahhhhhhhhhh! __________ Act Two Nana: Wow! This ice cream stuff is good! What'll I do, Mayu? I can't stop eating! Mayu: If you eat fast like that, it's going to.... Nana: Ow, ow, ow, ow..... Mayu: ...give you a headache. It looks like you've figured that out, huh? Kouta: Nyu, what are you doing?! Mayu: huh? Kouta: No, you completely disassembled it. Nyu: Nyu! Kouta: Nana. Can I talk to you for a minute? Mayu: Let's see... Where does this piece go? I don't know this is gonna work. (Looks towards the other room) Huh? Nana: Ask me all you want. I won't tell you anything. Kouta: Uhhh...(Looking at Yuka to help) Yuka: So what is your relationship with Nyu? Could you tell us that? (Nana looks away as though to ignore the question) Kouta: Hnh. If you don't wanna talk to us, I'm not gonna pressure you. (Nana makes a show of keeping silent) But listen. There's a price if you wanna stay here. Got it? Yuka: Kouta?! Nana: Well, if that's how it is. I'm not hanging around this stupid place any more. Kouta: That's completely fine with me. You don't wanna do your chores, who needs you. Nana: What? Kouta: Everyone pitches in here -- Me, Yuka, and even Mayu, that's just the way it works. Nana: So, it's okay if I stay here? Kouta: Hm? Where else were you planning on going? Nana: It's just... Mayu: I think everything's back where it's supposed to go. (Pieces fall out of the clock) Nyu: Nyu? (Sound of Nana crying alerts Mayu) Mayu: Huh? Nyu: Nyu? Mayu: Excuse me... Nana: It's just I was scared. I didn't know what to do if I was on my own again. I was scared. I've always been scared. Mayu: Nana? Yuka: Hey Mayu? Mayu: What's wrong? Yuka: There are a lot of simple things she doesn't know how to do, so maybe you could show her. Mayu: Sure. Nana: Uh? Kouta: Welcome. ( Wanta stretches and yawns outside ) Nana: Huh? Mayu: Is something wrong? Nana: Taking a bath means getting into hot water? Mayu: (Chuckling) Of course. (Cut to exterior shot of onsen windows in the sunlight as Nana marvels at this simple pleasure, then back inside) Nana: Wow! This feels so good! Ahaa! This is better than what I used to do. They would just spray me down with cold water out of a hose. Mayu: A hose? Nana: Aha. I'm sorry, Mayu. This doesn't change anything. Mayu: But, don't you see Nyu's nothing like the girl you used to know. Nana: But when she does become Lucy again, I don't really have a choice. You know? I hope Lucy never stops being Nyu. I could live here for a long time, and I know it could be really happy. __________ Act Three (The two police detectives from earlier episodes present a picture of Nana to the Crepes Shop Owner, who nods to indicate he has seen her; cut back to the Island Facility) Isobe: I heard that Number 7 was spotted in Kamakura. Shirakawa: That's the rumor. Isobe: Number 35 can capture her? Shirakawa: The bomb seemed to be very effective. Right now, she's complying. Isobe: So what happened to Chief Kurama? Where is he? I would expect him to oversee this mission. Shirakawa: All projects relating to Number 35 have been entrusted entirely to me. Isobe: But why? Wait! Shirakawa: I'm going to give my report to the chief. That is, if you have no objections. Isobe: Hmm. (Shirakawa enters Kurama's office) Shirakawa: Chief? Excuse me, sir. (She sees and is shocked by the shattered glass of the picture of Kurama and Hiromi; cut to another area) Shirakawa: Last night? Lady A: Yes, he said it was an emergency conference. And then he left immediately on a specially chartered flight. Um, did he tell you otherwise? Guardman A: Ms. Shirakawa, the preparations for Number 35's conveyance has been completed. You can leave when you're ready. Shirakawa: Could the chief be.. He's.. __________ Arakawa: I'm exhausted. I wonder how many days it's been since I've taken a bath. Hm? There are at least 3,000 students, not including grad students, at the university! It's impossible to pick out a face I've only seen one time. Anyway, would it hurt to let me take a shower? It's been a long time since I've changed my underwear and I think I'm about to get my, you know? What? Fine, I'll hurry. __________ Bando: Shit! Kurama: What happened to that hand? Bando: You... None of your business! Kurama: If the connection and the control components aren't damaged, a simple exchange of parts should solve the problem. Bando: What? Kurama: If you permit me, I can secure the parts without anyone's knowledge. Bando: Yeah? What do you get out of all this, huh? Kurama: There's a Diclonius coming that I want you to kill. Can you handle that? Bando: What? Are you serious? __________ Kouta: She's in charge of Wanta's meals? Nana: Yes, right now there isn't much I know how to do, but Mayu said she'd show me everything. Kouta: Well, that sounds good to me. Nana: Ah. Kouta: All the we ask of you is that you do whatever you can around here. Nana: So, who's that girl over there? Kouta: What? Uh... My little sister. She passed away. Mayu: She passed away? Kouta: Before she passed away, I said something really mean to her. I don't remember it exactly, but I've always regretted it. No matter how badly I wanna apologize, I think I've lost my chance. Kanae's gone. Nyu: No, no no! Don't cry, Kouta! Kouta: Huh? Nyu: Please don't cry. Kouta: But Nyu, I'm not crying. Mayu: What's wrong? Nana: Nothing. I just had that feeling for a second. Kouta: Uh? Wh-Where are you going with those scissors. Nyu! (Kouta runs after Nyu, and the girls join him in the hallway, looking around) I have no idea where she went. Mayu: I'll go check upstairs. Nana: I'm coming with you. Mayu: Hey Nyu! (The scissors Nyu is holding click ominously, perhaps implying the guilt from Lucy's memories has caused her to do harm to herself; Kouta emerges from inside, and sees her falling to her knees, almost seeming to confirm this as he sees her) Kouta: Nyu! Nyu? (Nyu has cut her hair short, to a cut roughly like Kanae's) Nyu: I'm not Nyu! I'm Kanae. I forgive you. I forgive you! Kouta! Mayu: Nyu wants to be his little sister so she can forgive Kouta and make him feel better. Nana, what's the matter? Nana: You weren't wrong, Mayu. She really is a nice person. Mayu: Hey, Let's leave them alone. Nyu: Kouta, don't look sad. I'm sorry. Kouta: Huh? Nyu: I'm sorry. (Kouta flashes back to Nyu breaking Kanae's shell early on) Kouta: Huh. Oh yeah, When you first arrived here. I remember. You still feel bad about the shell. Nyu: I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry. I'm sorry... (Flash of a blood-splattered Young Kouta holding someone and crying; the sound of loud reverb feedback overwhelms Nyu inside her skull, till she seemingly reverts further back in her maturity) Nyu! Nyu. (Kouta pulls her close and embraces her) Kouta: I don't know why, but I feel like I've known you for a very long time. Nyu: Kouta... Kouta: Thank you Nyu, I care about you, too. ( Yuka, returning from shopping, witnesses the embrace, drops her groceries and runs off badly upset) ________ Cellphone Operator: The number you have dialed has been disconnected or is no longer in service. Shirakawa: Chief, where are you? Mariko: Hey! Shirakawa: What is it? __________ Kouta: Oh, no, you're at it again? Well, I guess you can't break it any more than it already is. That's strange. Yuka's late. Nana: I'm in charge of your meals from now on, so you need to eat a lot, okay? Mayu: Ah...that's much more than he needs... Nana: You call this creature a Wanta, is that right? Mayu: Kinda. This one's name is Wanta, but... Nana: Hey, Mayu. Mayu: What is it? Nana: This is kinda nice, don't you think so? Mayu: Yes. Nana: !!!... Who's that...!!!? Mariko: It's okay to kill the other one, right? The one who isn't Lucy? Nana: ...Ahhh!!! Mayu: What's wrong? Nana: She's come to kill me! Mayu: What!? Nana: She's like me -- a Diclonius, but very very vicious! Arakawa: Hope he's in here. There's no mistaking it. That's him. Mayu: Nana, please calm down. Nana: She senses me. I know it. I'm sure she'll come to kill me. It's only a matter of time. She'll kill me. Mayu: Huh? Kouta: Hey, Mayu, you don't know where Yuka went, do you? Mayu: No, she didn't say anything. Kouta: When she left, she said she was going to get soumen noodles. But she's been gone for a while. Mayu: Soumen noodles? Kouta: Yuka and I like them better than anything. We thought Nana might wanna try them. Mayu: Nana? Kouta: Hum? Where're you going? Nana: I'm going to go for a walk. Mayu: Don't go! Nana: Don't worry. I'll definitely come back. I want to try soumen noodles. Kouta: Nana? __________ Yuka: I've never seen Kouta look at anyone like that. It's like I thought, he's always liked Nyu since the beginning. How can I be so stupid? Closed? I know those men! They came to see Kouta when he was injured. Detective A: They've locked down all of Enoshima. Things're really getting dramatic with these guys. Detective B: I wonder what kind of VIP they've got coming. __________ Shirakawa: You got it, right? If someone doesn't input the secret code on this phone every thirty minutes, your body will be blown to bits. If you do anything we consider strange, we will kill you without hesitation. Isobe: The blockade is completed. Do we know where Number Seven is? Shirakawa: We're looking. Mariko: She's coming this way. Isobe: Coming this way? Can't be. I thought she'd be running away. Mariko: This sounds like fun. __________ Kouta: Mayu, you know something, don't you? Mayu: Well, you see...Uh, I really don't know the details about it, but Nana told me that someone is coming to kill her. Kouta: To kill her?! Mayu: Nana only left because she thought if she stayed, it would've caused all the trouble and that's the last she wanted. That has to be it. She wanted to stay. She said she could live here forever and be happy. Kouta: All right, Mayu. You look after the house. Mayu: What?! Kouta: When Yuka comes back, tell her I want her to wait right here, all right? Mayu: Fine. But are you going to be okay? Kouta: Nana's a member of our family too, you know? I've got to do something. I'll be back. Nyu: Kouta! Kouta: I want you to stay here! Nyu: I'm coming! Kouta: I-I told you to stay! Nyu: I'm coming! I'm coming! Kouta: Go back inside! __________ Epilogue Yuka: Kouta! Mayu: Yuka, you're home. Yuka: Where's Kouta? Mayu: Well...you see... Yuka: What happened? Tell me. __________ Bando: Huh, works perfectly. Kurama: Let's go. Bando: Don't give me orders! I'm returning a favor and that's all! __________ Kouta: Where'd she go? Lady A: What's going on? Lady B: What are they talking about? (Less distinct crowd chatter overtakes this, while all, including Kouta and Nyu, stare at a large TV screen) TV Announcer: Due to an unscheduled exercise involving the Metropolitan Police Force's Tactical Division, the entire Enoshima area has been blockaded. Kouta: What? __________ Isobe: I don't believe it. She came to us. Nana: But I didn't expect a little girl. Mariko: Hey, you said it was okay to kill that big sister, didn't you? Nana: I go for her with my arms, then use my vectors... (Mariko's vectors go through Nana's body, but they don't do anything yet) ''Huh? How can this be possible?! (Mariko smiles. Then suddenly, Nana's clothes and her arms explode, leaving her naked and armless)'' No! No!! Nooo!!! Mariko: (laughs) ''This is fun! _______ '''Narrator': He himself had locked the past away. To bring it back, it took a formal dance, decorated in streams of blood, to an eerie music sung out by the last gasps of the dead. He watches as the belles of the ball move through their gruesome waltz, a sea of grudges, curses, sadness and love between them. '' ''On the next Elfen Lied, Episode Twelve: Quagmire. Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Series Information Category:Transcripts Category:Article